One Day At A Time
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Modern AU. Kenna receives news that changes her life forever.
1. Independence

**This is inspired by real-life events. Obviously in story mode, but the plot of a young woman having a tumour is personal. Not me, but a dear relative of mine who told me her story. Despite this, she became a neurologist herself and is living a healthy life :) She's an inspiration to me, honestly.**

* * *

"_Tumour_?" Kenna breathes out, eyes wide. "B-But, how?"

Her doctor continues to speak but she can't even hear her words anymore. Her mind drifts to thoughts about what this news means, what will happen to her and her family and friends.

She can't believe it. She refuses to believe it.

A giggle escapes her lips and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, Doc. Tell me the truth," she whispers, but she knows deep down that doctors would never play with such news.

"Kenna-"

"Am I going to die?" She asks, biting her bottom lip. " I am _twenty-three_. I can't be ill! I've just started a new job, I've bought my first apartment..."

"Would you like me to get you some water?" Her doctor asks gently.

Kenna nods stiffly. "If you don't mind, yes," she tells her.

She watches as the woman gets up and leaves the consultation room. The second the door closes, Kenna rubs her face her throat suddenly becoming dry. Nothing makes sense to her and she tries to establish what is what in her head, wondering what she's going to do.

Her doctor returns and hands her the cup, watching as she swallows it whole. She places the cup down and turns to her doctor and nods.

"The tumour is benign. It is operable and-"

"What if I don't want surgery?" Kenna asks her. "I mean, it's benign. It's not going anywhere."

"You said it yourself, the dizziness and nausea," her doctor says. "It would be in your best interests to find long-term relief for those as well as the headaches."

"I'll be fine."

"It could lead to seizures, drowsiness, mental and behavioural changes," the doctor continues, eyeing Kenna empathetically. "I understand. You are young, healthy and you have your whole life ahead of you. Surgery is a scary thing, but one day, benign might become malignant."

Kenna shakily nods. "I'll think about it."

...

Fixing her hair in the mirror, Kenna puts her makeup on and eyes her dress through the mirror. It's Mary's and Francis's engagement party, the couple had decided to get married recently.

She puts her lipgloss away and grips the sides of the sinks tightly, her knuckles paling in colour. She blows out some air through her lips and slips her hair behind her ear, blinking her tears away.

"How are you not still dressed? You're normally first to party!"

Kenna turns and sees Mary enter the bathroom, fully dressed as she heads up beside her and checks herself in the mirror. She sees her large engagement ring sparkle in the light and she looks away.

"Uh, not feeling too well."

"Is your nausea back?" Mary asks gently.

Kenna nods stiffly. "Nausea, headaches... everything in between."

"You need to see your GP-"

"I'm fine!" Kenna cries out.

Mary frowns. "Okay. Could you be pregnant?"

"And whose baby would that be exactly?" Kenna snaps. "I'm always careful, I'm on the pill."

"I'm not saying anything relating to your sex life," Mary quickly says. "It's none of my business who you sleep with. Or how many people you sleep with... I just suggested-"

"Well, don't. Suggest anything, I mean," Kenna tells her. "You know what? I think I'll head home. I can't stand all of this right now."

Mary stops her, gently taking her hand. "You can tell me anything, you know?"

Kenna eyes their joined hands and nods. "I really feel like a dark room will be best for me right now."

"It's my engagement party," Mary tells her, holding up her ring hand as if Kenna doesn't know already. "I'll need my maid of honour there."

Kenna swallows deeply. She can't even think that far ahead in her life. Not now that she's got this unexpected news. She gasps, wincing in pain as her vision blurs. She stumbles and is quickly supported by a concerned Mary.

"Kenna, you're scaring me," Mary says, cupping her cheeks.

Kenna blinks the blurriness away, shaking her head. "I don't want to ruin your day."

"It's not my day," Mary says. "My _day_ would be my wedding day. This is just a formality or a _party_ even. It's not important."

"You weren't saying that moments prior," Kenna informs her lightly.

"But you're really ill. I can see that. You look pale. Where's your beautiful complexion at?"

Kenna shrugs. "Mary, I-"

"The party is starting soon," Francis says, entering the bathroom. "We need to leave right now. Why is Kenna still not dressed?"

Mary turns to him. "She's not coming."

"What?"

"She's not feeling her best. Stomach bug," Mary lies, leading Kenna into the bedroom and sitting her down. "We'll have to go without her."

Francis nods, running a hand through his hair. "Not the best, but fine. Hope you feel better when we return later this night, Kenna," he says, going to the door. "Bash is waiting downstairs. Are you ready, Mary?"

"Give me a minute," Mary says. "I'll be quick."

Francis leaves and she takes a seat beside Kenna, taking her best friend's hands in hers.

"Kenna, you've been feeling really ill for the longest of time. Even before Christmas, _last year_. You need to go and see-"

"I've already been," Kenna confesses quietly, tears stinging her eyes.

"And?"

"It's nothing," Kenna whispers. "I'm fine."

Mary laughs in relief, hugging her friend tightly. "Okay, I have to go. Maybe it's just stress?"

"Yeah, my doctor said so. I just need a few quiet nights in, I'll be fine."

Mary grins, kisses her cheek and gives her one last bright smile before she leaves and heads downstairs.

Kenna sighs in resignment, bowing her head as her tears return and the pain intensifies. She waits until she hears the front door open and shut downstairs before she sobs, covering her mouth to muffle the sounds she makes.

The door opens and she jumps, looking up to see Bash standing there with a glass of water and some painkillers in his hands. She quickly wipes her tears and accepts the water, popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing them down with the water.

"Thank you," she mumbles, embarrassed. "Why are you still here?"

"Mary didn't want you left alone. She said you weren't feeling well - headaches," Bash says, sitting down beside her on the bed. "I know we're not close or anything, but if you want, you can talk to me."

Kenna nods. "Thanks," she replies, giving him a smile. "I've just done my makeup."

"You still look alright," Bash tells her. "Are you wearing that waterproof mascara and setting powder or what?"

"How do _you_ of all people know anything about makeup?" Kenna asks him, laughing.

"There you go. There's that smile," he says softly, giving her a smile himself. "What you were crying about..., do you want to tell me?"

Kenna shrugs indifferently. "I was just stressed out. I needed to-"

"I can read you. It's more than that," Bash says, studying her eyes. "You're hurt."

Kenna frowns deeply, turning away. "I'm good."

"I don't want to press you or anything, but everyone is concerned about you. A problem shared is a problem halved, Kenna," he replies.

Kenna turns back to him. The minute her eyes land on his, her lips waver and tears spring to her eyes. She gives him a wry smile, scoffing slightly as she sighs heavily and looks down.

"Before today, I had the next five years of my life planned out," she says quietly. "Rise through the ranks of my new job. Find someone, get married, probably have a kid... I had steps intricately planned out, I even accounted for unexpected events and all."

"What happened today?" Bash asks.

Kenna looks at him. "I thought it wasn't real," she whispers. "I thought... I thought that I could pretend that everything was alright. But it's not. Bash, it's not and... I don't know what to do. Where I go from here."

"Kenna," Bash starts, taking one of her hands. "What happened?"

"That's just the thing," she tells him. "I don't even know. This ruins everything."

"Kenna-"

"A tumour," she breathes out in shock and slight confusion as she turns away from him. "Brain tumour... Last year, I felt _fine_. Out of nowhere, this happens and..."

She takes a shaky breath and gives him a shrug. She doesn't know what to do or what to say. She feels awful, confused and just _tired_ and worn-out. This blindsides her, comes out of nowhere and she feels Bash grip her hand tightly in slight comfort.

But it isn't comforting. Not whilst the intense pain in her head distracts her from feeling anything good or comforting.

"I'm so sorry," Bash tells her, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Is it... Is it serious? I mean, there are benign and-"

"It's benign," she cuts him off.

"Okay," he says. "Uh, that's good. Kenna, that's better than the other options. Were you given options? I am sure you were given some options."

"It's operable, but I don't want that," Kenna says. "But my doctor tells me that it could become inoperable and my symptoms will worsen. I-I don't know what to do, Bash. Tell me what to do."

"I can't make that decision for you," Bash says gently.

She rests her head on his shoulder and he lets go of her hand to wrap his arms around her.

"You have to tell your family at least," he tells her. "Mary as well. She will-"

"No," Kenna cuts him off. "Not right now. I need some space, to think. To make arrangements."

He frowns. "A-Arrangements? Like what?"

"A will maybe? Shit that I should get around to doing..." She trails off, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump this all on you."

"Not at all," Bash says softly. "I'm here if you need anything."

Kenna gives him a small smile. "I think, I will be fine. You don't need to worry about me. In fact, why don't you head to the party?"

"And leave you alone?"

"I live alone, I've been going through this alone. I'm good, Bash. I don't need you to be there for me or anything. I mean, we're practically strangers," she replies, shrugging.

"Don't say that. A friend of Mary's is a friend of mine."

She gives him a look. "Do you still... feel anything for her?"

Bash frowns, furrowing his brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't worry about it," she tells him, getting up. "I'm going to get dressed and go home."

"Should I drop you off?"

"No," Kenna whispers. "I'll be fine."

She quickly hugs him tightly and sighs heavily before letting go and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She lays her back against the door and bites her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. She shouldn't have told him, it's none of his business.

But she can't keep it to herself as well, she realises. It feels good to be unburdened, if only for a few minutes. But he has his own life, his own problems and she doesn't need to add to them.

When she's sure that her tears are not coming, she fixes her hair and retrieves her clothes.

...

"I'll do it," Kenna whispers, eyeing her doctor. "The surgery."

Her doctor nods, giving her a small smile. "Shall I go through the steps?"

"Please."

"During surgery, as much of the tumour as possible will be taken out. If some still remain, you may need to seek further treatment with radiotherapy. A full recovery is possible and there is a small chance that the tumour can return..."

"Okay," Kenna says. "Can I seek private treatment? To speed things along because of work-"

Her doctor places a hand on top of hers gently as she says, "Kenna, this is your health we are talking about. Your job will have to wait because at any moment, the tumour can grow and then we will be talking about other options. I will give you leaflets to take home to read, to give you more information. You can ask me anything at all."

Kenna swallows deeply. "What happens after radiotherapy?"

"Follow-up appointments to see how you are doing, know of any new symptoms and any worries you might have," her doctor tells her. "Is there any family that you can contact for support?"

"I don't want them to know," Kenna says firmly. "They have their own lives. The last thing they need is me... me getting ill."

Her doctor sighs, but nods and accepts her answer. "You shouldn't go through this alone. If you need anything, call the practice and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

They stand and Kenna shakes her hand, thanking her. She puts the leaflets into her handbag and leaves, closing the door behind her. She takes a shaky breath, making her way back to the reception and she's surprised by who is waiting there.

"Bash?"

Bash looks up, stands and heads over to her. "Are you okay? What did your doctor-"

"Why are you here?" She asks, cutting him off.

"I-I followed you. I did some research after you left and I read up on the symptoms... Kenna, you shouldn't be driving," he tells her, leading her outside.

She crosses her arms the minute they get to his car. "I told you last night, I don't need your support. I've got this by myself."

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asks, incredulous.

"Stubborn?" She retorts. "Bash, it's none of your business! I'm not your friend, or your girlfriend, or your sister or wife or anything! This is _my_ life, _my_ tumour. It's not happening to you or anyone else we know, but _me_. Let me do things my way."

She shakes, tears running down her cheeks. Kenna is scared, terrified even, but she will never let that be known. She's been brought up to be strong, to face things head-on and not bury her head in the sand.

"I don't need anyone," she sobs. "I'm a mess, everyone practically hates me most of the time. I'm vain, I'm horrible, I'm a bitch. Hedonistic, that was a new one I learnt. More or less, a whore. Most of all, I am _selfish_ so let me be selfish and do this on my own because it is my choice."

Bash reaches out a hand towards her. "Phone."

"Why?"

"Give me your phone, Kenna," he says.

Kenna studies him, taking her phone out of her bag, unlocks it and places it on his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm," he starts, typing something into her phone. "Saving my number. In case you need it."

"I won't," she says defiantly. "I don't need people. They need _me_."

"Maybe that's going to change," Bash replies, handing her her phone back.

She scoffs. "Trust me, it won't," she snaps, turning and heading to her car.

_The nerve_, she thinks as she rubs her tears away.

In her hastiness and with her blurry eyes, she doesn't see the oncoming car and she's quickly tackled into the side of her car, a loud horn blaring behind her as the window rolls down and a voice says, "Watch where you're going!"

Kenna pushes her saviour away and quickly vomits onto the ground before sinking down and sitting. She breathes heavily, more sobs escaping her lips as she covers her face.

"Kenna, _please_."

She shrugs Bash's hands off her, her hand going to her heart to steady it. She can't believe she almost got herself killed. It's not like the tumour wasn't doing that enough already.

"Why me?" She asks, looking up at Bash. "Why me?"

"I don't know," he replies, kneeling down to face her. "I know you're hurting-"

"Hurting? It hurts so goddamn much. My head, my body, my heart," she tells him. "No one understands. The pressure, the comments, everything... They think I live this perfect life, but it's not that at all. I sleep around because I can't hold a stable relationship and I just want to stop feeling lonely for one night. But those one nights become every single day and it's hard just to leave the bed in the morning. If not for my headaches or the fear of having a seizure or something, just for the fact that nobody really cares."

Bash wipes her tears. "I care."

"Why?" She asks him, swallowing her sobs. "I'm not some maiden who needs to be saved or anything, so why do you care?"

"This is life and death, Kenna," Bash says quietly. "You either fight for your survival or give up and die. I know the kind of person you are, you are so strong and determined, I _know_ you can get through this. But you just need a little push, some support. Everyone needs someone at some point."

Kenna stares at him in shock and slight awe. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he says, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Do you want to go private?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Okay," Bash replies. "We are getting somewhere."

"I want the operation."

"Even better."

"I was given options and advice."

"We will talk them through."

Kenna sniffles and wipes the remaining of her tears. "Can you take me home?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll drop you off with your car and take a taxi back here to get mine," he tells her, getting up.

He offers her his hands and she takes them, getting up and wrapping her arms around his waist as she lays her head on his chest. She knows she's soaking his exposed shirt with her tears, but he doesn't seem to mind anyway.

"Thank you," she breathes out.

"You're welcome."


	2. Friends & Family

**This will be a short story (3 or 4 chapters). Just want to finish it up so I can focus on other stories :)**

* * *

"What if something goes wrong?" Kenna asks softly, pacing her hospital room. "What if they stick the scalpel in the good part of my brain and... I forget who I am?"

Bash sighs heavily. "Kenna, they are highly skilled professionals," he says to her. "Sit down, you'll hurt yourself.

Kenna shakes her head, continuing to pace. "I don't want this," she breathes out, breathing heavily. "I-I don't want the operation. It's too r-risky and I don't want to die-"

Bash stands up and pulls her into his chest, stroking the back of her head. "Deep breaths, Kenna. I've got you."

Kenna listens to him and closes her eyes, resting her head on his chest. "I'm scared."

"I know," he whispers. "Ten things."

"What?"

"Ten things that you should do the minute you're better," he tells her.

Kenna smiles softly. "Visit the Seine."

"Yeah?"

She nods. "The Eiffel Tower. Just... France overall, I guess. I'd like to visit Japan and South Africa."

"I'll start looking for flights," Bash says. "Anything else?"

Kenna shrugs. "I've never tried a hotdog before."

"What? Really?"

"My parents were health freaks," she explains. "We didn't really eat greasy or fattening foods..."

Bash chuckles. "Okay. I'll see where the best bratwurst restaurant is in Germany."

"Find someone," she whispers sadly. "Have a kid. Perhaps not have a kid, because of the shitty stuff that would be in me, but... have a glimpse of what it's like to be a mum."

Bash pulls away from her and cups her cheeks. "I'm sure you'd be the best mother."

Kenna smiles. "I know I would be." She swallows deeply. "Thanks. For calming me down."

"I'll be here, waiting."

"If it goes badly," Kenna starts. "Tell my family how much I loved them. And that I'm sorry for not telling them in the first place. And look after Mary and Francis-"

"You will do all of those things yourself," Bash says firmly. "Now get back in that bed and wait for the doctor to come back."

Kenna smirks. "You giving me orders turns me on."

"Jesus, you really don't have a filter, do you?" Bash asks, chuckling. "Now, go on."

"Oui, monsieur," she says sultrily before laughing loudly and getting into the hospital bed. "Thank you, Bash."

Bash takes his seat again. "What are friends for?"

She gives him a bright smile before she gasps. "I should store my eggs! Like, my doctor explained that I'll need radiotherapy and that can cause infertility so I should look into that before I start it, right?"

"It's up to you."

"I want kids," Kenna tells him. "I should store them. Lord, I've never even thought about that... Not that I ever expected to get sick. Shit."

"Don't think about that right now," Bash says softly. "Let's do it one step at a time, Kenna."

She nods and crosses her legs, starting to pick at her nails. "I hate waiting."

"Who would have guessed?" Bash teases her. "You'll be fine. Just stop doing that."

She frowns and looks down to see her nails bleeding. She curses. "I've not done that in God knows how long... I always did it when I was nervous or my anxiety spiked."

He gets up and takes a seat on the bed, pulling her hands to his thighs. "Deep breaths," he tells her and she listens. "In... and out."

"I had dreams."

"Dreams?"

She nods, her eyes watering. "They're pretty pointless now."

"Don't say that," Bash chastises her, rubbing circles on the backs of her hands. "Tell me about them."

Kenna raises her eyebrows but she starts with, "A toddler. She was staring into my eyes and she was just like a mini-me. She had the prettiest smile, her eyes wide and brown. She reached out for me and... I woke up. Then the next night, she was back. I carried her this time and held her against my chest and I sat down on this rocking chair and we watched the sunset together. I felt her warm body against mine, heard her soft coos, her fingers entwine in my shirt, holding me for dear life. Then, I realised..."

"Realised what?"

"It was a memory," Kenna whispers, looking down. "My mother used to watch the sunset with me. I'd babble away and it's crazy how I can remember but I do, I remember the little menial things. The things other people won't remember. I can even remember what she smelt like that day - she'd just have a lavender bubble bath whilst my father took care of me..."

"That's... That's pretty cool."

Kenna smiles wryly. "As I said, they're pointless because I'll probably forget them soon."

"Kenna-"

"My mother died of cancer too," she whispers fearfully. "She had breast cancer though and it was too late for her. I wanted to live life to the fullest but I didn't. I drank a lot, I did some bad shit, slept with random people but I never took the time to focus on what I _really_ wanted."

Bash squeezed her hands. "You have a second chance," he tells her. "This time, you won't be alone."

Kenna gives him a warm smile and the door opens, her doctors entering. "Is it time?"

Seeing them nod, Kenna bites her lip and lets go of Bash's hands.

"Alright, I'm ready."

...

Bash slips his phone out of his pocket at the third hour. He scrolls through his contacts and his thumb lands on Mary's name. He's hesitant about it, knowing that Kenna will murder him if she found out that he told someone so he doesn't tell Mary. But he does call her.

_"Bash, hi! What's going on?"_

Bash swallows his nerves down. It is a rare thing that they call each other. They see each other face-to-face after all and she belongs to his brother. It wasn't normal to call your sort of ex who was with your little brother. He disregards his love life and settles on the topic of Kenna quickly.

"You and Kenna should talk more," he tells her. "I think she's feeling a bit lonely."

Mary gasps. _"Is that... what she told you?" _She asks, hurt. _"Kenna's my best friend, she knows I won't ditch her or the other girls for that matter! Just because I'm getting married does _not _mean I'll not be friends with her anymore."_

Bash sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not that... I think she needs someone looking out for her, that's all. She needs a break, from everything. I don't know, it's not like I know her better than you do but even I could tell there's something not quite right."

_"Are you... Are you seriously snapping at me for my friend being so closed off with me?"_ Mary snaps back. _"Of course, I've noticed things are off with her! I suggested trips to the GP, I even dragged her over once and she managed to convince her way out of it."_

"Then why don't you just sit down with her and talk things out," Bash suggests. "I'm sorry for even implying that you're ignorant but this is Kenna we're talking about. The same Kenna you tell me is the strongest person who has gone through a lot. I don't know everything about her or what she's gone through, but right now seems like a bad patch for her, I don't know."

_"You're right,"_ Mary's voice cracks shakily. _"Kenna hasn't been right since her mum died five years ago. We'd just got our A-Level results and Kenna got a call from her dad saying that her mother was in the hospital and a week later, she was dead. Kenna refused to take a gap year, started getting into bad crowds and... We've only just got her back... I'll call her-"_

"Give her some space for now," Bash quickly says. "And don't tell her that... we spoke."

Mary sighs. _"I won't. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll be keeping a good eye on her from now on."_

"Good. I've got to go, busy day."

_"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye," he mumbles, hanging up. He leans his head back against the wall and sighs, closing his eyes.

...

"Uh, Bash?"

Bash startles awake, rubbing his face and looking up to see a doctor looking down at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he says, getting up and crossing his arms. "Is she alright?"

"The operation was a success," she replies. "We were able to remove all traces of the tumour. However, radiotherapy will still be needed. She isn't awake just yet, I just thought I would update you as her partner."

"I'm not her partner."

The doctor frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume, she told me that I could update you on her progress and treatment. Normally we'd reserve information for family only."

"The thing is, she didn't want to tell them but I've been supporting her since her diagnosis," Bash says quietly. "If she gives her permission, I could still be involved, right?"

The doctor nods. "She gave us signed consent," she replies. "She didn't really put a label on your relationship with her."

"Right," Bash says. "We're friends."

"Glad to know," the doctor says and Bash can't quite get her tone. "She's resting but you will be able to see her after her initial check-up when she wakes. Shall I lead you to the relative's room?"

"Please," Bash replies, getting his coat and following her. "How soon will she start radiotherapy? She wanted to get her eggs frozen."

"Well, you will have a talk with the oncologist but I do believe that radiotherapy begins after the wound has healed which could be a few weeks, up to a month-long for it to be fully safe."

Bash nods. "I see," he replies. "Thank you."

"If you need any more information or advice, even support, we are all here to support you and your-_Kenna_," the doctor says, giving him a polite smile before leaving him in the relatives' room.

He's been here for hours. They arrived at nine in the morning and he checks his watch to see that it's past six in the evening. The sky is dark and he takes a seat, nervously shaking his knee as he wills the time to go quicker or better yet, Kenna to wake up soon.

In his pocket, he feels his phone buzz and he retrieves it and answers it.

"Mary?"

_"I know this is probably weird, but can you get through to Kenna if you've spoken to her?"_

Bash sighs. "I can't. We only talked the night of the engagement," he lies. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help more."

Mary tuts and clicks her tongue. _"I see. Don't worry about it. She doesn't really ghost nowadays so it's a bit weird coming from her. She won't even answer Lola or Greer's calls. I almost asked her dad but he'll worry and I don't want to make a mountain out of a molehill."_

"I'm sorry," Bash repeats.

_"It's fine,"_ Mary mumbles. _"Thanks for looking out for her again. I'll leave you. Bye."_

"Adieu," Bash replies, hanging up.

He puts his phone away and waits.

...

The doctor has already taken the time to warn him but when Bash steps into the room, his heart flutters in discomfort at the sight in front of him. She looks so different, different to the beautiful woman he's used to seeing, not that she still isn't beautiful.

But her face is swollen and her eyes are open but staring to the side where the sky is dark and starless. She's got an oxygen mask over her face and there are so many tubes and lines coming in and out of her, Bash can't see head or tails on the situation.

She still looks flawless to him.

"Hey," he whispers softly, waving when her eyes land on him in slight confusion and then recognition.

She weakly pulls the mask off and gives him a smirk. "Still breathing," she rasps out.

"Put that back on," he demands gently, coming to take a seat beside her and taking her hand. "Shit, can I...?"

Kenna nods. "I don't know. I guess," she says, her voice hoarse. "I need it, the comfort." She puts her mask back on.

Bash closes his eyes, calming his nerves before he opens them and gives her a smile. "Do you remember what we were talking about? Your dreams?"

Kenna blinks in surprise and then she furrows her eyebrows. Then her face relaxes as she turns away and her eyes water before she shakes her head. A sob escapes her lips and she grips onto his hand tightly.

"I-I can't remember," she says through the mask but Bash can clearly understand what she's saying. "I can't remember..."

"I think it's too soon," he tells her, shaking his head. "It's fine. You just need some rest and you'll remember."

"I want my mum," she breathes out. "I want her now."

Bash shakes his head. "No, Kenna. She's... She's not here."

"Call her," she begs him, taking her mask off as her blood pressure starts to spike. "Can you call her? Her number is..." She stills. "I-I don't know. What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember? Bash-"

Bash presses the emergency button and he bites his lip, holding her hand with both of his now as she continues to ask him things in distress. He hopes it's just post-op confusion, her heart rate now increasing.

"Please, Kenna. Calm down," he tells her as the doctors start to rush inside. "Calm down..." He says, letting go of her as he's pushed back. "I'm right here, okay? I won't leave you. I promise."

...

The next day, Bash returns and finds that she's been moved to the ward. He's got her a few things to help her feel at home as well as books and as he enters her cubicle, he sighs in relief to see her awake and alert.

"Sorry about yesterday," she mumbles shyly. Her face is much better. The swelling's gone mostly and her eyes sparkle. "You must have been so scared."

"No more than you were," he says, placing the items down on the table above her bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you-"

"It's fine," she cuts him off softly. "It was kind of hard to hear that my mum was dead all over again before remembering it myself. I remember her phone number, we still have her phone... Silly, I know."

Bash shakes his head. "Not at all," he replies. "I remember keeping my mother's phone number even after she died. I now use it as a second phone for international calls but it's like a part of her is still alive. Her voice on the voicemail, the pictures stored in the gallery, the memories..."

Kenna lets out a watery smile. "You get it."

"Yeah," he whispers. "Doesn't lessen the pain but makes it-"

"Bearable."

"Yeah."

She lets out a groan as she attempts to move a little to grab her phone. "Shit."

"Are you in pain?" Bash asks her, moving to get her phone for her. "Whatever you need, I'll do it. You can't be concentrating on things like screens."

Kenna smiles wryly. "I think it's time to call Mary. My nurse said that she'd blown up my phone twenty-_seven_ times this morning alone. I won't even get started on yesterday."

"About Mary," Bash starts, sitting on the chair beside her bed. "I told her to speak to you but I didn't bring up the tumour. I swear. I just wanted her to support you."

Kenna nods slowly. "I see," she says. "Thanks."

"You're not mad?"

"I can't exactly hide a scar on my head and a bald patch, can I?" She says shakily. "It's time."

Bash takes her hand and squeezes it. "Shall I call her here?"

"Please."

"Whatever happens, I'm here."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he says.

...

After ten days, she's at home. She's finally in her bed, her comfortable and plush and better smelling bed. At twelve days since she left the hospital, she feels the duvet tug and she turns to see Bash tucking it in to make sure she's secure.

"God, I haven't been tucked in since I was a kid," she tells him, making him grin.

"Well, get used to it," he says. He bends over to retrieve one of her many pillows from the ground and a box falls out of his back pocket. He picks it up and sheepishly shows it to her. "You'd think after your experience, I'd quit smoking."

Kenna shrugs. "You do you," she tells him tiredly. "Just-"

"Don't smoke near you? Already done. I was planning on having one but I had my mind on other things," he says, putting it back in his pocket before fixing up the pillow behind her back for more comfort.

"Bash, you really don't need to do all of this," Kenna tells him. "I can look after myself."

Bash looks at her dubiously. "So, you can move without wincing in pain and feed your dog without bending over and crying out in, guess what, pain?"

"Fine," she mutters. "Mary's coming over."

"I told her to get your food shopping in," he informs her. "Lots of vegetables and superfoods. You'll be back to fighting fit in no time."

"Until radiotherapy starts," she says.

"Well, yeah," he replies. "I've gone and helped you book that eggs freezing thing."

Kenna smiles. "Thank you. That slipped my mind."

"No worries," Bash replies, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's quarter to six," he states. "I have to feed Duchess."

Kenna frowns. "Oh, yes. Did you take her for a walk?"

"This morning and I will after eight," Bash tells her. "Mary will be here with Francis and give you company,"

"Okay," she says. "Um, can you... can you get me..."

"Take your time."

She starts moving her hands to shape into what she wants to say before she finally gets it and says, "Water. My throat's dry."

Bash smiles. "Coming right up."

He leaves her bedroom, closing the door so her dog doesn't run inside before he makes his way to the bathroom to let it out. The dog is excited and he bends down to scratch the back of its head.

"So beautiful, aren't you?" He says. "Like your mama." It feels strange, inserting himself into Kenna's life like this.

She's the first stop of his day at eight in the morning, her dog gets walked and he cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner with snacks in between and a lot of fluids. He regulates her medication, comforts her in her times of distress and confusion. Helps her do some form of physiotherapy so she doesn't become lazy or stiff from being in bed all the time. He learns from the district nurse how to check her temperature, blood pressure and breathing and he records them down in a daily planner. Even writes down what she eats and what she stomachs fully to make sure she's getting all the nutrients she needs. He does her laundry, changes her bedding every two days because she gets sweaty quickly, helps her wash her dishes and lets her snuggle or sleep on his chest in front of the TV, cleans up and tidies things up even when Duchess sweeps around the apartment haphazardly. She's a very active Siberian Husky and he hates leaving Kenna just to take the dog out for long walks.

But his favourite is helping Kenna in washing herself. They both get dressed in swimsuits and he lets her lean her back against his chest in the tub as he cleans as most of her body as he can. She attempts at times, feeling embarrassed about the whole thing - the first time she sobbed throughout as she apologised - but he doesn't mind doing it. Being there for her every day as her friends and family visit for a few hours to offer their own support.

It gives him purpose. Just like it had when he did it for his mother.

Bash gets up, deals with Duchess's food before washing his hands twice and retrieving a clean glass to fill with water. He returns to Kenna's room and gives it to her. At first, she eyes it in confusion before it dawns on her and she smiles, taking a sip.

"Mary and Francis will be here very soon," he says. "Then I'll be off home."

Kenna's face falls. "Oh," she whispers. "I thought you were staying until 3 AM tonight as well?"

"I need more than four hours sleep, Kenna," he says softly.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom," she tells him. "Just bring your stuff over, I don't mind."

"I-I can't-"

"I need help," she says, shaking slightly as she puts her glass down on the bedside table. "I sometimes lie awake after you're gone because I can only sleep when you're near. I'm sorry, I've got so attached to you being around."

Bash gasps softly. "Oh."

She blushes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, you don't have to stay. You have your own life. In fact, I think Lola and Greer have it handled tomorrow so you don't have to come. At all."

"Is that what you really want?"

Kenna's eyes water but she nods. "Yeah," she whispers. "I've been independent. What's a tumour, eh?"

Bash sighs heavily and comes to sit down beside her on the other side of the bed. "I thought you wouldn't want me around so much. I've been too overbearing, recording everything down from A to Z."

"No, I was wrong before," Kenna replies quietly. "I'm so scared, Bash. This... this has taken away my independence and I hate that. I hate that I need to rely on people. It reminds me of the time I..."

He turns to her. "You can tell me anything."

She nods. "I'm an alcoholic," she admits. "Two years sober. I started drinking after my mum died. I used it to shut everything out."

"Oh, I never knew-I'm sorry," Bash quickly says.

"It's fine," she says, smiling wryly. "I did drugs but not that much. I was terrified I'll be hooked on those after _this_ but you distract me. I need you, Bash. I'm admitting that I need someone and God, is that a first."

Bash takes her hand in his and entwines their fingers. "Well, if you need me, you've got me."

Kenna smiles.


	3. Four Months & Four Years

**This is the last chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four months later, Kenna takes her first bite of a large hotdog, her eyes closing in pleasure as she lets out a satisfied moan, giving Bash a nod as she points to the food.

"This," she starts. "Is _amazing_."

"See what you've been missing out on?" He asks, picking his apart a little into sizeable bites.

She giggles, licking her lips. "After, we'll stop in France for some dessert," she says happily. "And then turn in for the night in Switzerland."

"This 'jet-trip' or whatever you call it is actually pretty exciting," he says, watching her take another bite. "Five countries in twenty-four hours? Never would have thought of that myself."

She chews and nods. "I've always wanted to do that. I mean, I had the money to but never the time. I'm glad you're here with me."

Bash smiles and points to her cheek. "You've got a little bit of sauce on your..." He watches as she attempts to wipe it off. "Let me get it."

Grabbing a napkin, he helps her wipe off the curry sauce before handing her the napkin to wipe her messy fingers.

"So unladylike," she says, giggling nervously. "No one has ever found out that I eat like a pig when I'm alone."

"No, you don't," he says, leaning back in his seat. "It's sexy."

"Turns you on, does it?" She teases him before she frowns a little. "I'm actually starting to feel a bit tired. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, of course," Bash says, requesting for some takeaway boxes for later. "You good?"

Kenna nods. "I think it's the jetting around taking a toll. Sorry."

"Don't be. We'll go straight to Switzerland," he replies, getting up and offering his hand.

She takes it and accepts a quick hug before helping him take their leftovers in a carrier bag. They thank the chefs and make their way outside, Kenna linking her arm with his for some support.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbles.

"The doctor did say you'll still be feeling tired even after radiotherapy," Bash says. "I'm surprised you weren't saying this earlier."

Kenna beams, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for this week. It's been a dream come true."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I don't want it to end," she says, turning to him.

Bash stills and turns to face her. "What?"

Kenna blushes a deep crimson. "I like you, Bash."

"Oh," he mumbles, his eyes darting away from hers. "I see. Kenna-"

"Oh, I've read this wrong, haven't I?" She asks, blushing furiously than before. "Shit. I'm so sorry. You know what? Forget about it-"

"Kenna, it's not that I don't like you-"

Kenna suddenly feels angry. "It's just that I've had cancer."

"Kenna-"

"You don't have to explain, I understand," she tells him softly. "You've seen me at my worse, literally every bodily fluid one can think of... I wouldn't want me either. Recovering cancer-ridden alcoholic."

Bash sighs. "Don't say that."

"Don't try and make me feel better," she snaps. "Just forget about it. Ignore it and let's go."

She walks on, doesn't even bother linking their arms as tears springs to her eyes. She can't believe she told him. She's so stupid.

They catch the cab back to the airstrip in silence with Bash contemplating placing his hand on hers.

...

Bash clears away dirt, twigs and dead flowers from the gravestone and rearranges fresh flowers on it. A small hand hands him a rose and he turns to give the owner a bright smile.

"Thank you," he tells the little girl as he takes the flower and places it front and centre, looking over his shoulder. "Does it look good?"

"It does," Kenna replies, rubbing her huge bump. "I would do it myself but-"

"I'm not letting my wife tend to a gravestone at eight months pregnant," Bash says, getting up and dusting his trousers off.

Kenna gives him a smile, pressing a kiss on his lips before turning to the gravestone. "Happy Tenth Anniversary, Mama," she says softly. "Miss you... Dad said he visited on your birthday with the others. I wanted to come but I had a little fall and found out that I was expecting this one." She rubs her belly. "Then I was working and France is... it's wonderful and I'm four years cancer-free, Mama."

Bash presses a kiss on the side of her head, bending down to lift their one-year-old into his arms. "Want to say something to Nana?"

The girl shakes her head, making her parents laugh.

"Fair enough," Kenna says. "Yeah, Mum, Joanna's still learning how to talk. She can count to one hundred, sing the alphabet and Baby Shark is like a cult in our house. I wonder if having a son would differ... But Joanna is just like her namesake, you. Less headstrong though and more beautiful. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about you and you meeting Bash and our children... I found happiness, Mum and I never thought I'd get it. Not after I was told that I had a tumour at twenty-three. Now, twenty-seven, I'm right as rain for now."

"And forevermore," her husband says firmly.

Kenna laughs a little. "Yes," she breathes out. "We should get going. We spent three days with the family and now, Bash has to go back to work tomorrow so we're taking a flight back home to France. Honestly, I wish you could have experience living there. It's sublime. I know French. Well, I did but I'm fluent now! No more secondary school French to tide me over, I'm having full-on conversations with people. Well, anyway before I ramble even more... Au revoir, Mama. Stay beautiful."

Bash slips his arm over her shoulders as their daughter wraps hers around his neck and lays her head in the crook of her neck. They head towards Kenna's brother's car that they borrowed for the short trip to the cemetery.

"I'm glad you came with me," she says.

"I had to meet the woman who made you so you could be in my life today," Bash says easily. "Remember when you met my mum?"

She laughs. "We toasted her birthday with red wine which none of us drinks but it was her favourite and I spilt it all over my brand new white tee..."

"Going teetotal was the best decision of my life," he says lightly. "Anything for you, I'd do. I'd walk on the Sun for you-"

"Alright, lover boy," Kenna says. "I doubt that."

"You're right, I don't want to burn my-" He turns to their daughter. "Bum off but the most I'm willing to do is get run over."

Kenna giggles, slapping his chest as she wraps an arm around his waist. "You're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you."

"_Crazy!_"

"Don't let me start belting out Beyoncé right now."

Joanna lifts her head up and stares at her father. "Beyoncé?!"

"Great, now we have to sing her entire life's work," Kenna says, chuckling. "We're raising a little Queen B fan over here."

"Thank God for Spotify," Bash mumbled. "Only the clean songs."

"Aren't they all?" Kenna smirks before a smile grows on her face. "I never thought I'd be here."

Bash kisses her softly. "Well, you did take things one day at a time."


End file.
